


Life line

by rya_204



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rya_204/pseuds/rya_204
Summary: Bucky non è mai riuscito a confessare a Steve il suo amore per lui. Ma spera un giorno di trovare quel coraggio.





	Life line

 

_Show me what it's like_  
_To be the last one standing_  
_And teach me wrong from right_  
_And I'll show you what I can be_  
_Say it for me, say it to me_  
_And I'll leave this life behind me_  
_Say it if it's worth saving me_  
[Savin’ me – Nickelback]

 

*

Se voglio, posso immaginare il mio braccio sinistro attaccato alla spalla, le articolazioni che scricchiolano e il caldo e il freddo intorno alla pelle. Posso sentire le mie dita e persino ricreare il senso del tatto, lì dove non ho più niente. Posso ricordare e percepire fra le mani la consistenza spessa del cotone delle lenzuola di Brooklyn, l’imbottitura morbida e consunta dei cuscini del divano stesi uno accanto all’altro a formare il letto e, sopra ogni altra cosa, evocare l’immagine nitida dei tuoi occhi così chiari che la luce dell’alba pareva frangersi contro.  
Dormivi fra le mie cose, quasi anche tu fossi mio ed eri solito assopirti dando le spalle alle finestre, con le mani sotto il cuscino e il viso rivolto verso il mio. E quando il mattino giungeva e il sole bagnava ogni porzione della stanza, i tuoi occhi si aprivano su di me e in tutto quel silenzio la tua presenza sembrava plasmare e definire ogni cosa.

*

Amare, per me, è sempre stato sinonimo di quella quiete nel passaggio fra la notte e il giorno, forse per questo ho preferito tacere: non si interrompe un sogno. Amare era aspettare che la tua ombra si allungasse fino a contenermi completamente, quasi mi stessi finalmente toccando. Erano le tue iridi così blu da divenire trasparenti, era rimanere un poco indietro per osservarti in silenzio e sorprendermi ogni volta nel notare come ti girassi a cercarmi, quasi avessi bisogno di me.

*

Ti ho amato prima ancora che ci togliessero tutto, quando i soldi erano pochi e la voglia di divertirsi abbondava e allora rimediavamo con l’improvvisazione e la spensieratezza. Da condividere c’era giusto il tempo e allora abbiamo deciso di crescere fianco a fianco.  
Ti ho amato prima che i nazisti mi torturassero, che l’Hydra mi trasformasse nel loro Soldato e prima ancora che una coalizione di oltre cento nazioni decidesse di condannarmi a morte. E ogni volta, schierandoti contro il parere dei tuoi superiori, del tuo paese, della tua stessa squadra, hai disobbedito agli ordini per venire a salvarmi.

*

E ora ti guardo mentre ti batti per ciò in cui credi, mentre vai e vieni da missioni suicide e continui a proporti come esempio di onestà e guida per gli Avengers. Anche se il mondo ha preferito etichettarti come criminale, tu non hai smesso di combattere per esso. E lo noto come, nonostante gli anni, ti giri ancora verso di me, quasi non avessi smesso di avere bisogno di me. E non posso fare a meno di crogiolarmi in questa sensazione, anche se so che non durerà per sempre. Un giorno ti scoprirai abbastanza coraggioso e capace per procedere da solo verso il tuo sogno impossibile di giustizia. Lo eri anche a Brooklyn, senza quell’armatura di forza e muscoli di Captain America.  
E quando accadrà e rimarrò indietro, spero di riuscire a dire che ti amerò anche dopo, così come ti ho amato prima, perché la linea della mia vita l’hai disegnata tu.


End file.
